Endings
This article describes the multiple endings for Welcome to the Game and its sequel. WTTG = Default ending In the default ending, the player simply finds all the keys to make a Red Room URL, and after entering, a cutscene plays of the Executioner torturing and murdering the Victim for the player's entertainment. Where Am I ending After a complex process detailed in this video, as well as below, by RiskRim, the first person to unlock it, the player can retread the default ending, however this time through the Victim's perspective, giving them the option to wiggle out of their restraints and escape the Executioner as he's busy addressing the audience. The Victim wanders onto a night-sunken highway, specifically the one from Rides With Strangers, another Reflect Studios horror game, where they see The Father drive by to pick up the hitchhiker Elora. The Executioner all of a sudden jumpscares the player, implying the Victim was re-captured despite his efforts. Then, a date is revealed on the screen, "2017 Q2". This foreshadows the release date of Rides With Strangers. The story of RiskRim's unlocking of the secret ending is detailed here: Who Am I ending The other secret ending, again first unlocked by RiskRim in this video, reveals that the player is The Nympho from Rides With Strangers, who was looking for a Red Room for sexual pleasure. She interrupts her browsing of the Deep Web to prepare for a date, and the date "2017 Q2" is again teased. |-|WTTG2 = Rather than three completely separate endings, Welcome to the Game II has one ending with an arbitrary choice at the very end. After Clint Edwards finds all eight hashes and inputs them into the Shadow Web Tunnel, Adam will congratulate him and tell him to pass through the lobby to go to the given coordinates. On his way there, Clint is jumped and knocked out by Noir. He awakes in the office of a skyscraper overlooking New York's night skyline. Adam is seated in front of him, Noir are at his shoulders like bodyguards, Lydia is seated on a couch, and The Breather watches from the shadows. Adam reveals himself as the leader of Noir and the host of Amelea's torture. He explains his motives are that today's society is weak and the beauty of seeing someone fend for their life and their own survival is a lost art, so he's seeking to change that with his terrorism as a Deep Web operator. He reveals Amelea wasn't the victim thousands were watching - Clint was, Amelea was just to lure him into the survival horror situation of getting hunted by Noir, The Breather, and Lucas. This explains all of the security cameras that were watching Clint throughout the game. Adam then reluctantly admits that someone has to die tonight as to satisfy the countless viewers, giving the player the choice between Clint and Amelea. If Clint sacrifices himself to save Amelea, the last words he'll hear are Adam ordering Amelea's release via phone as his throat is slit by Noir. If Clint chooses for Amelea to die, he'll be escorted out as he's forced to listen to Amelea's bloodcurdling screams for mercy as she's tortured to death. 1337 Mode There's an additional joke ending for beating 1337 Mode. The setting is still the same, but Noir, the Breather, and the Nympho are all dancing while Adam claps. There's also the music from Vacation playing in the background at ridiculous volume, low quality congratulations flashing on the screen, and Clint is free to wander the office. If there's a threat active when the Noir Tunnel puzzle is solved, it'll say ":( gg" and the game will automatically shut down. This is a failsafe against exploits. Trivia *The coordinates given point to a desolate park near Montauk, New York called Camp Hero. It resembles The Waiting Room in that it's an abandoned, small building in the middle of a forest, miles away from society. This is most certainly the basement Amelea is being held in. The name is also quite ironic seeing how it's the location of women being tortured to death. **Camp Hero is also the alleged location of the US government experimentation conspiracy theory The Montauk Project. Category:Misc.